Children Of the Great
by kazukikari
Summary: It was only after the last war, after peace came about the lands and only after everything was set right that Katara and Aang were now able to set their sites on trying to expand the family. Who would have possibly imagined that each of their children would have troubles trying to carry the weight of their fathers legacy on their own shoulders.


CHAPTER 1: Bumi

Katara was losing all patience with Aang. Her due date for their first child was only days away and he was telling her that he needed to go to an important meeting with all of the leaders of the four nations.

"I promise that I will be back the day after tomorrow," Aang tried convincing Katara. He didn't want her to hate him over this, but the world was getting back on its feet after so much destruction and Aang had major duties he needed to take care of before he could officially try and settle down with his new wife and help raise the family that they both so ever wanted to have.

"That's not the point!" Katara charged back with the rage of a tiger shark. It was all the hormones talking, well some of them at least, that cause Katara to go into this fit of rage over something so small; Which is how Aang saw things: and has always seen things.

"Our baby could be born in that short amount of time and you are acting like you could care less about that!" Katara thundered as Aang threw his arms in front of him as to tell Katara that she needed to calm down.

By this point Katara figured there was no point in further quarrel with the all mighty avatar. So she folded her arms across her chest and turned her back to Aang.

"Just go then…" She said, but this time she seemed more upset than mad. Aang made a short sigh as he came up behind her and hugged her.

"I have always been there for you and I will defiantly be here when our baby is born," He inquired as he reached his arm down and rubbed Katara's stomach. Kataras frown softened as she sighed deeply.

"I know, "she said and then gave a small smile. She turned around and gave Aang a proper hug and kiss before he set off.

Waving bye as he left on Appa.

For the time being all Katara could do was try and relax while Aang was away. She didn't want anything major to happen to her and have him rush back to her. He was a busy man, but it was moments like this that she wished he was just a normal man, no responsibilities and a great father for a big family that she had dreamed about.

Two days had passed pretty quickly as Katara tried to keep herself occupied with things around her home.

She had decided to have her home in the southern water tribe village. She was born there and not to mention it was the first place that her and Aang had met, so it was only natural that it was the perfect place to try and raise a family.

It was around the middle of the day and Katara would constantly look out of the window to see if there would be any sign of the flying bison carrying her dream guy. Still nothing.

She bgan to huff, as she got a little irritated.

"Be back in two days he says…" She muttered to herself as she cleaned some dishes and then decided to turn her attention to some dirty clothes. Katara may have been a little mad at Aang for being a little late but she was also worried. Worried that he could have been a storm and the pair of them were wooshed away to some far off island. Or worse that another war could have broken out!

Katara freaked out in her own mind that she didn't even pay any attention to Aang coming in through the front door. He caught a glimpse of Katara in the kitchen and walked in there with her.

"I'm home," He said as softly and sweetly as he could.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Katara raged grabbing Aang by the shirt. It was in that instant that Aang remembered how scary of a woman Katara could be.

Katara moved from her fit of anger to tears of relief burying her face in his chest.

"Im glad you made it back safely." She responded with a happy tone. Aang felt bad that he was a little late than usual, but the reason was worth it. The result from this meeting was good. Things had been transitioning so well for the nations that he felt that there was no need for himself to return for a while. In other words he was free from his normal duties for a while and was on the right track in trying to become a good father. Even though he really didn't have a clue on how real families worked since he grew up with monks in an air temple ever since he was born. But that was why Katara was there, she was there to steer him in the right direction like she always had in the past.

The one thing in the world that Aang was hoping for was another air bender. He was hoping that his new born child would be born with the element of wind. It was almost like a goal he was striving for. Katara could feel his anxiety for a wind bender. But she had secretly hoped it was a water bender, just so that she would be able to pass her wisdom down. But she wouldn't have minded a wind bender too.

It was on a clear night where no snow fell that Katara had went into labor. A couple of women from her village helped her out while Aang paced back and forth in one of the other rooms of the hut. All he could hear were the painful cries of Katara and the voices of the other women behind the closed door. There was a couple of times he tried to go into the room with Katara but was denied. It was a tradition of the village that women were the ones who would take care of the birthing process while the man stayed out of the way.

Sokka was right there with Aang.

"Don't worry, many women have done this before she will be alright," As he watched Aang continue to pace.

"Besides I am worried about her as well," He added.

Aang acknowledged Sokka in his efforts in trying to keep Aang sane in the process.

It felt like a lifetime but the last burst of tearful pain sprung the cries of a small infant. Aang was frozen in his tracks when he heard the first new cries of his baby. He sprung tears of joy as he waited to hear if he could go in or not. And it was finally then that the door opened with smiling faces.

"It's a boy" one woman said as she gestured Aang and Sokka to go inside.

Both seemed to try and push their way through to see the bundle of joy.

Upon entering the room Katara was laying in the bed with the small baby wrapped in a white blanket with his tiny hand wrapped around Katara's index finger. Katara looked up at the two men from across the room and smiled.

Aang and Sokka both rushed over. For Aang to see the face of his newborn song and for Sokka finally realizing he was an Uncle.

"Do you want to name him?" Katara asked looking at Aang.

"You bet I do!" Sokka said chiming in. But Katara's death glare made him back off.

Aang needed to search in his head for a good name. As he looked upon the sleeping babes face, he seemed to have a smile on it.

"You think we could name him…Bumi?" Aang asked looking back at Katara. Katara knew that Bumi was the name of Aang's very good friend when he was young. And she knew from her own experiences with the earth king that though he was a little cooky in the head he still held a strong heart for others and was very strong and brave.

"I think that's a perfect name. Katara said smiling as she stroked Bumi's cheek.

"Little Bumi…"She cooed.

Now that the baby was finally there all everyone could do was wait for the baby's bending power to emerge. It took a couple of years from experience with most benders but Katara seemed to see it as worth the wait.

As time passed Katara and Aang got a little more and more worried about Bumi. Though he was a very rowdy child, and grew up happy, nothing seemed to be affecting him. There was no sign of any bending power. Though at the time the two were thinking about this Bumi had only hit the age of 6. Katara didn't worry as much as Aang was. Katara was about 10 or 11 before she had gotten her water bending powers so Bumi still had a while before that time.

The scary part was that Aang seemed to have been slipping on his fatherly duties with Bumi. He seemed to have been preoccupied more than usual and Katara didn't seem to think that it was that healthy for him or Bumi. It was only natural that a son would need his father but Aang seemed to be distant.

It was when bumi hit the age of 9 that Aang seemed to be spending less and less time with him. He would use the excuse that he was busy but Katara found that to be no excuse for anything.

It was after Katara had put Bumi to bed that she finally decided that she would try and have a talk with Aang. Aang was sitting a reading over a few scrolls when Katara came into the room.

Placing her hand on Aang's should she seemed to have startled him a little.

"What's with you lately?" Katara asked with a look of concern.

Aang touched her hand with his and then went back to his work like he was trying to tell her, "I'm too busy to talk".

"Aang..-" But Katara was cut off by him.

"Don't you see it?" He asked.

"Don't you see that there is something wrong with Bumi. "He has not gotten any bending powers, almost as if her wer.-"

"Normal?" Katara said, this time interrupting Aang.

"Maybe you are too preoccupied to see it, But Bumi is happy." "He seems to be fine with a son born of two benders to not have any powers right now, and if he were to never get any he would still be as happy as he is today." Katara went on to explain to Aang.

Aang rubbed his temples as he set everything down on the table and stood to face Katara.

"You think he will never have any bending powers?" He asked.

"We wont know and would probably never know, " Katara said trying to give the best answer possible.

She grabbed a hold of Aangs arms to comfort him. Aang was really stressing that Bumi had no bending powers, and what was worse that he had no wind bending power. Katara knew how Badly Aang wanted an air bender as a child.

"Be patient," Was all that Katara could tell him.

Aang smiled at her and gave Katara a nice long kiss on the lips as he slipped his hands beneath the folds of her clothes.

The next year was not as bad as the others. Bumi was turning out to be quite a handful as Katara was halfway through a second pregnancy. Aang was needed back on the council for more work on the renovations of the new city that was being built. Aang had been telling Katara that republic city was going to be a peaceful ground for benders and non-benders to live with each other in harmony unlike the squabbles in the past between the two.

So since he was away it was Katara and Bumi keeping the house clean. Or so Katara thought. It was almost as if one thing got done Bumi would be right there to ruin it.

Katara sighed and then grew a big smile.

"How about we go and collect some fish for supper?"

"Yea!" Bumi said with so much power and happiness in his voice that he was already halfway out the door with only one boot on and his jacket unzipped. Katara just laughed at her silly son.

Out on the ice Katara slowly water bended the fish into the basket as Bumi seemed to be having the wonderful task of scaring all of the fish away.

It was only in a small instant that Katara had turned her back towards Bumi that the kid wandered off, hopping on the platforms of ice that seemed to be floating on the calm river.

Katara turned back to see what her son was up to. But he was no where to be seen.

"Bumi!?" Katara called out a couple of times as she looked around. She knew Bumi liked to wander but it had her worried that he was not responding to her. Taking that last step closer to the edge of the water she saw Bubble floating up from a little further out.

She felt her heart almost stopping, realizing that Bumi, her beloved son, had somehow fallen into the icy waters and was slipping further and further down. Watching the bubbles pop on the waters surface.


End file.
